1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to electrical connector assemblies including pin header connectors and mating plug connectors. More specifically this invention is related to connector assemblies that can be used to connect wiring harnesses to electronic components such as those used in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,916; U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,369; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,045 disclose an electrical connector assembly that can be used to connect a wiring harness to an electronic component or module that can be used in applications such as a motor vehicle. That connector assembly includes a right angle pin header including pin terminals that can be soldered to a printed circuit board in the electronic module and a plug connector that is attached to a wiring harness. A gasket seal is used to seal the interface between the two connectors and a wire seal is employed on the rear of the plug connector. Terminals are positioned in the plug connector in four rows. A terminal position assurance member is inserted into the mating face of the plug connector to add support to molded terminal latches that comprise the primary terminal latching members. Stamped and formed terminals have a generally cylindrical cross section with an annular recess that is engaged by a molded terminal latch when the terminals are inserted into respective terminal cavities. If the terminals are not fully inserted, the terminal latches are deflected and the terminal position member cannot be inserted into the connector housing. The preferred embodiment of this connector can include up to one hundred and four terminals and a large mating force therefore results when the plug connector is mated to the pin header. The plug connector therefore includes a bolt that is used to mate the plug connector to the pin header.